The Sting of Words
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: Going to the bar was Cody's idea, but the fight when they get there is all London. Some stinging words soon have her singing a different tune.


**The Sting of Words**

**A/N:** This was kind of inspired by the indy film 'Havoc' which is a really great movie starring Anne Hathoway. I just saw it on IFC (Independent Film Channel) and I have to say, I was really impressed by it. I wouldn't recommend it for people under eighteen, as there are some seriously intense things in it, but it was really awesome. By the way, this is a one-shot. It's rated 'T' for adult themes and harsh language. This is one of my more mature fics, so beware.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or the movie this story was inspired by.

**Summary:** Going to the bar was Cody's idea, but the fight when they get there is all London. Some stinging words soon have her singing a different tune.

!#$&() 

"I don't see why we had to take Fifth Avenue, it's always packed with cars," London Tipton whined, from the passenger side of Cody Martin's deep blue Prius, which hummed rhythmically.

"It's the quickest way to the Moongate. I've always wanted to take you to that bar," Cody replied, keeping his eyes on the road and his hands on the steering wheel.

London decided to stop complaining for the time being, at least until they finally arrived at the bar.

"So, your big plan for my birthday is to get me hopped up on alcohol? Wow, happy birthday to me!" She said sarcastically, as soon as they walked in. Cody was tired of her incessantly open mouth.

"I figured maybe it would shut you up for at least five minutes," he replied harshly, receiving a cold stare from her.

"Haha, fuck you," she exclaimed, pushing past him.

"You did before we came, don't you remember? Or was it so bad, you finally forgot?" He replied with a smile, pleased with himself.

"You are aware that any horrible performance came from you, right?" London asked him, giggling. This wiped the grin off Cody's face, as he proceeded to the bar, leaving her in the dust. She skulked up beside him, sitting down, and looking particularly unhappy being there.

The smoky atmosphere caused her eyes to water, and the lights were so dim, she could barely see any of the dècor.

"You like this place...because?" She asked, thoroughly confused at why anyone would be caught dead in this place.

"I think it's...homey. Don't you?" Cody inquired, gazing at her thoughtfully. She laughed, as she thought he was joking, but it turns out he was not. London clicked her tongue, and tried not to look awkward, but it wasn't working.

"Um, so what should we order first?" She asked, attempting to change the subject. Cody scoffed.

"Heh, you know what? You haven't changed at all. You're still as selfish as you were when you were fifteen," Cody told her, not tearing his eyes away from her in the slightest. London looked at him quizically.

"I'm trying to give this place a chance, which is kinda hard to do when you're being such an asshole," London retorted, folding her arms up on the wooden bar.

"Giving it a chance? You brushed this place off the minute we walked through the door. You're not as great as you think you are," Cody told her, being completely calm even while he was calling her a bitch. London wondered how he could keep his composure when arguing, as she usually lost her mind. It was no different this time.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I am not selfish. I came here, didn't I? I came to a place on _my_ fucking birthday with you even though you knew I didn't want to, and you're calling _me_ selfish? I think you need to look up the word. It suits you a bit better, now get me a fucking Vodka shot," she demanded, not saying another word to him.

Cody smiled to himself. He loved to get her mad. He ordered her a drink, and she threw her head back, engulfing the clear liquid in the velvety depths of her mouth in one attempt. And, with that done, she slammed the shot glass down on the bar. Cody followed suit, but without all the dramatic motions.

London gave him a look of disdain, and he gave her an amused expression.

"You know...you're not so high and mighty yourself. You walk around like you own the place thinking you know every damn thing in the universe, and you think that it impresses people, but it really just annoys them. That's why I'm the only girlfriend you've ever had," London stated minutes later, after a couple of more shots. Her speech was starting to slur, as it didn't take much to get her drunk.

Cody stopped at one shot, as he knew he'd have to drive home.

"You're not the only girlfriend I've ever had. You're just the meanest girlfriend I've ever had. And, if I'm so terrible, why are you still with me?" He shot back, inching closer to her face as if he were challenging her. London bit her lip and moved her eyes to everything but him, as if she were reflecting.

"Because...somehow in some way you made me fall in love with you, you bastard. I'll never forgive you for it," she chuckled, stretching her arms out as if she were telling a really entertaining story.

"Oh, so it's not just because you felt alone?" Cody asked her, still sober, while she was fading away into drunken helplessness. This seemed to upset her just a bit. She got closer and closer to him, until her forehead was against his and her finger was pointed at him accusingly.

"Don't act like you know every fucking thing about me, because you don't know anything," she told him gravely, until she backed up and started giggling. "I am anything but a-alone."

She slithered up next to a complete stranger and put her arm around him.

"_I_ am surrounded by people who love me I'm never alone," London laughed, unaware that things were about to get heated.

Cody gaited over to her, and stared solemnly down into her face.

"You're the loneliest fucking person I've ever met," he said, not backing away from her.

This sobered London up quite a bit. Her amused expression soon turned to sorrow. Her eyes welled up with tears, and anger was packed within every single one of them.

"You son of a bitch. You're the most egotistical fucking person _I've_ ever met! You think I like shoving people's lives down their throats? You're not happy unless everyone around you is fucking depressed! You think the only way to live is by throwing yourself into a shithole and making sure everyone is aware of all their problems. I am _aware_ that no one's life is perfect, but some of us are happy pretending," London screamed back, smacking Cody on the arm.

"Why should a person pretend their life is something it's not? Let's take you for instance. You prance around like you're a fucking princess when you're just as miserable as the next person. Nothing about you is real," Cody shouted, standing his ground.

This sent London far over the edge.

"I'm as real as any fucking body in this fucking town! Did you know that I was raped by father's best friend when I was fifteen? Did you know that I was in the hospital for an eating disorder at seventeen? Did you know that my boyfriend beat the hell out of me when I was eighteen? I _live_ in pain! Forgive me for wanting to make my life seem better than what it is, because in your precious reality, my life is shit!" London roared, heading for the door. Cody squeezed his eyes shut, feeling London's pain radiating off her and into him. He hadn't ever heard about any of the events London mentioned. He sure as hell regretted opening his mouth at that point.

But first, she turned around, making sure to give Cody a bit more information.

"You know, it's kind of sad that you're too busy criticizing everything I do or say to worry about how I'm feeling. The only thing that matters to you is being right every time and always having the last word. Well, sorry. Looks like I'm getting the last word in this time," she told him, before storming out.

Cody sighed to himself and followed her outside. He wondered what he could say to make things alright again. Well, whatever he said, it would never take the sting out of the words used that night.

**A/N:** Well: there it is. I hope you liked it! It's a bit different than my normal stuff, as it had no happy ending, but I love drama, hehe. Anyways, I'll cruise on down the fanaffliction highway again some other time, but for now, I'd like to say I love you guys for reading and reviewing. Ciao!

**xoxo Trishy**


End file.
